


To be but taste

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [5]
Category: MasterChef (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: It's finals week in Mauritius and John is waiting for Gregg to join him.
Relationships: John Torode/Gregg Wallace
Series: 100 Fandoms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	To be but taste

John took a sip of his cocktail and looked out over the sands into the Indian ocean beyond. He was waiting for Gregg to join him. Gregg had enjoyed the challenge earlier and the filming had gone well. The contestants were off enjoying drinks and he and Gregg had agreed that they would meet up, drinking and tasting the local delicacies and maybe, just maybe they would spend the night together. It had been weeks since Gregg had shared his bed and John was beginning to wonder just what was happening in their supposed relationship. What Gregg thought of him.


End file.
